haunting dreams
by Neptunes angel
Summary: ponyboy finds himself in a hallway of memories.will he find out what this place is tring to tell him and return home or will ponyboy be stuck clueless in this strange place forever? read and find out! there is also some humor in here!
1. Chapter 1

Ok! This is my first story so don't be too mean to me about it. if you just have to say something mean use only one word or something like wtf. If it's positive feel free to use more than one word! K? This is told in Ponyboy's view.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, but I sure wish I did 3 anyways to the story! )

Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes, everything was strange. I was in my room and everything looked normal, but I was full of blood and I was crying. I went to the shattered mirror and saw my hair was messed up and my neck was bleeding. What the hell was going on? What happened to me? I ran out of my room to get Derry or Soda to help me but when I ran out, I knew this place was defiantly not my house. It was an endless, white hall way with many doors. I looked at my door and it had a silver 1 on it. Suddenly, the door disappeared. Now, I'm in this god damn hall way thinking of what I should do. Then door 2 swung open and a force is pulling me in. I tried to get out but eventually I gave up. Now I'm standing I front of my own house. I see Soda and Derry. Yay! Now they help me! "Soda! Derry! I was looking for you g-"_oh great._ They can't hear me and I'm taller that them both! What the hell? Derry looks 10 and soda looks 6.

Then mom and dad came out with big smiles. Last came a little 3 year old. It had to be me. I think I should just watch what's going on.

"SODA! I TOLD YOU NO COOKIES!" mom screamed.

"But mom, I was going to give it to Mickey!"

"Honey, horses don't eat cookies"

"DO SO!"

While mom and Soda were arguing about cookies and horses, dad and Derry were in the back.

"Ok Darry, try not to throw the football over the fence. Let's try it again. 1 2 3 HIKE!"

Darry didn't throw the ball over the fence but some where worse. Dad dropped to the ground and cried a little.

"Sorry dad"

"Ow. Derry, go get your mom and ask her for an ice pack please."

"Ok dad"

"Then stay in your room for 10 minutes"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"15"

"Fine..."

Then I went to the front to see the 3 year old me watching the fountain being put in. then I saw the 3 year old look at another boy at his house. The boy looked 5. Then I when I saw the 5 year old's sad eyes, I realized it was Johnny. Then my heart filled with the great memories that happened that day.

"Hi. I'm ponyboy what's your name?"

"Johnny"

Then Johnny started to cry.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

"My parents are fighting again"

"I'm sorry about that. Hey, you want to come to my house? Maybe, mamma will give us some cookies!"

"I don't kno-"

"Please Johnny?"

"Ok"

The little 3 year old boy grinned. Then grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled Johnny to his house. Then I saw Johnny was blushing. Why would Johnny be blushing? Then every thing turned white and I was back in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what to write so on to chapter 2. Sorry, I don't remember the year soda dropped out so I'm guessing!

Chapter 2

I'm back in the damn hallway. _How grand. _Door two was already gone, but something strange told meI should go in door three. So hesitantly, I opened the door and (of course) I was sucked in. this time I looked 13. I knew this was the year soda dropped out and a year before everything happened. God, I looked much tuffer then I do now. I almost had a 6-pack. My old English teacher was writing every thing on the board when suddenly I noticed the date. Oh no not _that_ day. At lunch Johnny was very egger to tell me something important. So was I.

"Pony, this is really important to me! Can I say mine first?"

"Please let me say it first! Please! Please! Please! Plea-"

"OK! Just say it…"

"I have a crush on cherry and I'm going to tell her today!"

Johnny now looked extremely disappointed. Then he put on a faint smile.

"Oh….um…that's ...great…um …I have to go home…..I'm um…sick…bye…"

Then Johnny dashed off. The 13 year old was about to go after him but then the bell rang and pony already knew he would be in deep shit if he were late. So the 13 year ran into the school. Than pony was taken 10 hours into the future (of that day. I know, I'm confused too) Pony saw himself crying on the fountain. Tears and blood were falling from the poor 13 years old's face. His arms were bleeding and his legs were bruised. Than Johnny came miserably walking into the park…sobbing. Then he saw pony and automatically came running up to the 13 year old.

"Pony…are you ok?"

"…"

"Let me guess…cherry right"

Then the 13 year old started to sob harder but stopped to explain his story.

"Ok…so I told cherry a bout my crush on her and she slapped me in the face.

"Ow…"

"Then told me 'I was a hopeless greaser trying to take her away from bob to-"

"Who the hell's bob?"

Pony then started to cry again.

"Her new BOYFRIEND! He didn't take the 'I love you' thing too lightly. Him and 6 other socs came and beat the living shit out of me! Now I wish I could just die! No one would care anyway…"

"Pony, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! A lot of people care about you. Darry, soda they lo-"

"Besides family!"

"_I _CARE ABOUT YOU! If you die I could never go on with my life"

Then pony flung himself on Johnny and gave him a tight embrace. Now they were both sobbing on each others shoulders.

"Johnny thank you for being my friend

"No problem"

"Hey Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to tell me before?"

Then Johnny smiled and said "you'll find out soon"

"Come on tell me!"

"Nope. Sorry"

"Oh…your goanna pay Johnny!"

Then pony playfully wrestled with Johnny like they were 6 year olds until the were too exhausted to even move.

"Hey, Johnny…..I won…"

"Too….tired…to….kill you!"

"Hey! Shooting stars! Let's make a wish"

"Ok"

After they made their wishes they watched the falling stars for a while longer and eventually fell asleep in the park. Pony knew at that moment Johnny and the 13 year old were happy again. But only one question remained: what did Johnny want to say? Then everything faded white and pony was (once again) back in the endless white hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! I hope I do a good job with this one! I am using parts of the actual story to write this. Just for…1 more chapter so this is for safety sakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders! S.E.Hinton dose!

Chapter 3

Now I know what will fucking happen! I go to a door, look at something crappy and then come back to this endless white pit! I seriously don't want to be in this place forever. This is crazy! Each door says something about my past! I guess I should get the rest of the damn doors over with. On to door 4 then. Now I'm in my own house it looks pretty resent. Oh shit Darrys waiting for me to come home.

"Pony, where the hell have you been?"

"I was in the park with Johnny; I fell asleep and didn't know the time! I'm sorry!"

Oh no, I know this date oh so well. Why do I have to see _this_ one? OW! Darry slapped me! Oh boy this day was a nightmare!

Now I'm in the park.

"Johnny we're running away! Are you coming?"

"Ok" then the 14 years old and Johnny were gone.5 minutes later we were back in the park. The 14 years old and Johnny were smoking. God, I could sure use a smoke right about now…Oh no….the blue mustang. If I never ran away, this wouldn't be happening. Now were in the middle of a fight, little me and Johnny vs. 5 drunken socs. Shit. Now bobs got my head and he's trying to drown me in the fountains. At that moment I thought I was dead, but…then Johnny did it. I saw 4 socs run away to the blue mustang. Then I saw Johnny sitting there, crying. When the 14 year old woke up, Johnny told him the worst news.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

"I….I…killed him"

"Oh no, you didn't. Please say you're lying!"

Johnny just slowly shook his head.

"I think I'm goanna be sick..."

"Go ahead. I won't look…"

I don't know if it was from the water or that scary thing Johnny said but I felt sick too. How can Johnny have the guts to do that? Just kill bob like that? I'm so confused. The two teens left the park in search for help. Most importantly to me is why would Johnny kill someone for my sake? I've done nothing special for him to do that. If he just let me die, he could have been happy, make a family, live the life he deserved. Why did he do that? Maybe he…no no. that can't be…can it? Now I'm back in the hallway. Thank god.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter that relates to the book. Then back to the original chapters! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders! S.E.Hinton dose!

I think I've been doing a cruddy job with this story and I'm sorry if I did but this is my first story so don't be too mean ;;

Chapter 4

With out even thinking, I ran to door 5. When I got in, I saw dally leaving with me and Johnny. I didn't realize it then but I'm kind of jealous of Dally's hair. God, I looked like a socs. I decided to stay in the church while it was still up. Now was my chance to see what really caused that fire. I looked around and saw no lit cigarettes. It had to be something else. Then I saw some of the children from that school. They were happy and young. Most importantly, clueless. All of those children were still gold but that will change soon. The real world will change them in the worst way. Hey who's that guy? He looks like that farmer guy I asked directions from. He's holding this weird can. What dose it say? Oh. Diet Pepsi. Nothing to worry about…except whys there a string sticking out of the can. Whys the can being lit on fire? So this is what caused the fire….

"Burn baby, BURN!"

I guess there was oil in the can…Shit…now the children are screaming, the man got away and Johnny is here. Were screaming over the flames to save the kids.

"OW! He bit me!"

Watching Johnny and me save those kids made me very happy. I felt like a hero that day. But then the worse happened.

"PONY! GET OUT OF HERE"

"What about you"

"I'll be fine. Now HURRY!"

I knew he was lying about being fine because when I got out, I heard him scream. Not like any other scream I heard out of Johnny but a scared and painful scream for anyone to have to hear. Then ….SLAP….the 14 year old blacked out. The children were safe. Everyone else is going to the hospital. I reunited with soda and Darry there. Exactly 30 seconds later, the news reporters crowded the hospital asking me many confusing questions. About 2 hours later, we had to leave the hospital. I was so tired. I think I slept in the car. Then I'm taken a fue days in the future. My head was bleeding, I was dizzy but we beat the socs in the biggest rumble ever. Do I have to see this part? I really don't want to. Now I'm in Johnny's room with dally. We told him the good news and he was very happy. But then that moment came.

"Pony…?"

It was hard to see him like this.

"Yeah Johnny?"

This is breaking my heart.

"Stay gold, pony…..stay…….gold…"

Then he was gone. My best friend, my buddy, my…..crush… oh god….I think I love Johnny…no I don't think, I know. What if they find out? Will the hate me because I love Johnny? Will Darry and Soda hate me? Dose Johnny like me back? Then everything faded white and I'm back in this endless hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so excited! The story is almost done! Yay! Going to adventure land tomorrow so you'll have to wait an extra day to find out what happens next sorry! Anyways, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders! S.E.Hinton dose!

Chapter 5

Huh? This is the last door. That's strange. The number is a blood red 6. I knew this wasn't good. Then I was sucked in. it was a week after Johnny's death and we were having his funeral. The only ones in the church were the remaining greases and the priest. Johnny's parents didn't even come. I guess they didn't care their only son was dead. Everyone was sobbing, even Darry was crying. When I saw his dead body, I flinched. I can't believe my crush is dead. I never even got to kiss him. I wish I could come near him and at least tell him how I feel. Then out of Johnny's body came a light. I don't remember that. I think that's his ghost. The glowing orb turned to Johnny and he flue away. I wonder where he went…then I was transported back to my room. Every thing was the same as in door 1. My English report was on my desk next to Johnny's letter. The only different was my bed wasn't full of blood. Then the 14 year old comes running in the room and slamming the door.

"Stupid Johnny. Stupid dally. Stupid life! Why's everyone dieing anyway?"

Now the boy was sobbing.

"What did_ I_ do wrong? Why aren't I dead with my friends? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Then the 14 year old ran out of the room. In a flash he was back in with a knife.

"Before I do this," the 14 year old took Johnny's note and read it again.

"Now I'm ready! Johnny, dally, see you on the other side!"

And with that, the 14 year old slit his neck and fell on his bed. I noticed something on the back of the letter. I was shocked. It said

'Pony, before I die there is something I should really say. I…' the letter wasn't finished. I guess he fell asleep while writing it. Then I saw little silver letters go on the paper. The letters said something that made me so happy that I cried. They said 'love you'. I was so happy. But why am I crying….why…? Then every thing faded white and I was back in the endless hallway. Only this time, there were no doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Yay! But what should I write next….maybe a sora and ruku one… -; anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I've never made out with any one yet….you'll see why I said that later….ha ha ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders! S.E.Hinton dose!

Chapter 6

Oh shit….no doors. HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE? Gah! I'll just walk down this hallway till I see another door. God I wish Johnny was here. Then I wouldn't be so lonely. Can't believe I slit my neck…..oh no…maybe I'm dead…and in HELL! Then why's the hallway white? Ok…I'm confused.

2 hours later

Kill me! I still haven't found a door in the fucking hallway! I wish Johnny were here so I can tell him I'm sorry and maybe make out with him…BAD THOUGHTS! Then a door suddenly appeared. It had a little silver heart on it. Where's the number? Oh well. When I opened the door I wasn't sucked in. so I walked in and looked around. This was door 1. I was in my room. There was blood on the bed and every thing seemed to stay the way it was before. Then I see a figure reading my English report. Then he starts crying on it. Then I screamed.

"NO! Don't cry on it! I need that to pass English!"

Then the figure turned around. He looked shocked and scared. I knew who he was the minute I saw his eyes.

"J-Johnny?"

"PONY!"

Soon we were in a tight embrace. I was so over joyed.

"Pony…"

"Yea Johnny?"

"Why did you slit your neck? That sounds like something I would eventually do…"

"Well….um…..I did it because…..I love……you"

There was complete silence.

"I love you too…"

Then we both smiled and then I pressed my lips against his.

I felt like I was in heaven. This was what I wanted to do for years and I didn't even know it! We both opened our mouths and the kiss deepened. His tongue was so soft and smooth. After a few minutes of making out, we parted from each other.

"Wow…Johnny, you're a good kisser!"

Johnny blushed "thanks"

Then Johnny touched my neck and the cut stopped bleeding.

"Pony, I'm giving you one more chance at life. Use it wisely or you'll be stuck in this place with me..."

"That would be nice…"

"…"

"I mean I like rice! Yea mmm that rice!"

"…ok then…just step out of the room and you should wake-"

Then some thing attacked Johnny. It was this black creature. It looked like me only the whole body was black and my eyes were white. It was like my shadow or something. Then it started attacking me. Then it screamed.

"This is wrong and sick! Boys don't date boys you fag!"

Then it punched me again and it had a knife almost touching my neck

"Fags like you should be dead. In fact after I stab you, you'll go where every other homo goes, HELL! Goodbye fag!"

He was about to stab me and then Johnny pounced on him, ran in front of me and made an orb around us.

"Johnny, who is he?"

"Your fear. You're scared no one will accept you because you're gay. If they're your real friends, then they'll like you no matter what."

Then it started to attack the orb

"Pony, I can't hold this shield for much longer. You need to wake up!"

"I can't!"

Yes you can! Everyone will accept you! I promise!"

"What about you?"

"If you love me, you'll wake up!"

"I don't know how!"

Then Johnny puts his hand on my head and everything fades white. Then I open my eyes.

"What happened?"

Then Soda hugged me.

"Darry, wake up! Pony's up!"

Then Darry woke up.

"Pony, thank god you're a wake. I'm so happy!"

"But what happened to me?"

Darry explained.

"Well, after Johnny's funeral, you suddenly had a fit and slit your neck open. Soda came up to see if you were ok and you were just laying on your bed bleeding. Soda and I ran to the hospital and you were unconscious for almost a week."

"What about my English report?"

"Soda bought it to the school."

Then soda started to sob and said "a few minutes ago, your heart beat stopped and we go so worried. Darry almost had a stroke! Then it started up again and all was well."

I guess I didn't need to get help after all. They already got me here! Yay!

"Well, Darry and I need to get back to work so get some sleep."

"Wait! Can I talk to you Soda?"

"I'll meet you out side Darry"

"Ok Soda. Get well Pony."

Then he left. Soda sighed in relief.

"Thank god he's gone!"

"Soda I need to tell you something…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm….gay"

Then I hid my head under my blanket.

"Me too"

"WHAT?"

"That's right. I'm gay too. It's ok to be gay!"

"Who do you like?"

"Twobit"

"Is he even gay?"

"I don't know but I'll find out! Who do you like?"

I blushed "Johnny"

"I always thought you two would be a good couple. I don't know why, but I did. Well I have to go! Seya Pony!"

"Bye Soda!"

Wow, Johnny was right should get some shut eye. I'm really tired then I smiled.

"….thank….you……Johnny…."

Then I fell asleep.

"No prob, Pony"

The end!

Ok you probably don't like the soda and Twobit thing but I couldn't think of anyone else! I hope you liked it!


End file.
